Para Siempre
by rochii25
Summary: Olivia debe afrontar con horror la posibilidad de que el plan destinado a eliminar a los observers no solo acabe con la existencia de ellos, sino también con la de Peter. Mientras tanto Walter busca un símbolo de fe que le permita continuar a pesar del dolor de saber que nunca más verá a su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers/Descargos:** I DO NOT own Fringe and/or its characters, they all belong to Bad Robot productions and Fox/Fringe y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Bad Robot productions y Fox.

**Nota de autor:** La consigna de este fic se basa en un _**WHAT IF?**_ Qué hubiera pasado si Peter jamás hubiese sido "borrado de la existencia" tras los eventos del episodio 3x22, y en su lugar simplemente hubiese desaparecido por un breve periodo de tiempo y luego reaparecido en el universo azul. Seguiría con vida después de la desaparición de los observers? o Habría crecido en el universo rojo como se suponía que debía ser?

* * *

><p>Walter se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana. Comenzó a revolver cada rincón de su laboratorio en busca del "White tulip", aquel que September le había dado en el pasado y él había guardado quien sabe donde. Necesitaba aferrarse a ese símbolo de esperanza más que nunca, era la única manera que tenía para continuar adelante, sin pensar en lo que implicaba su sacrificio. De pronto sintió pasos que se aventuraban en la oscura habitación, la luz se encendió y allí estaba Peter.<p>

-¿Walter? Otra vez madrugando ¿Qué sucede?

-No hay tiempo Peter, necesito arreglar ciertos asuntos antes de emprender el plan.

-Tranquilo Walter, nunca hemos estado más cerca que ahora, ya tendrás tiempo para organizar lo que falta.

-¡NO! –Walter se detuvo antes de empezar con una de sus típicas rabietas-. Precisamente eso es lo que no hay… tiempo.

-Walter, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando?

-Ayer cuando hablamos en la calle… me preguntaste si sabia cual era el plan… y en verdad no recordaba nada, pero el niño me dijo que para que el plan funcione debo sacrificarme.

Peter lo miro azorado sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Pe… pero, porq… ¿En qué consiste el plan realmente Walter?

-El plan es como lo conoces… con el pequeño detalle de que… quien debe llevar al niño al futuro soy yo… debo quedarme allí Peter.

Las lágrimas de Peter comenzaron a rebasar el borde de su ojo sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Y luego de eso qué? Es decir, ¿Estás seguro que el plan realmente vaya a funcionar?

-Creo que podría afirmarlo con certeza.

-¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

-Eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer, no tengo alternativa. Luego viene la siguiente parte.

-¿Cuál es?

-Mandar a Olivia a 2015.

Peter se quedó estupefacto ante la revelación. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué razón era solo Olivia quien debía marcharse al pasado? Aunque no estaba tan seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta; sea cual fuere, sería algo malo.

-¿Co… cómo es posible? –murmuró-.

-Si el plan se cumple efectivamente… ya no habrá más observadores. Y si no los hay…

-…yo creceré Over There –dijo Peter con la voz quebrada-.

-Y nunca recordaras nada de lo que pasó… ni siquiera a Olivia o a Etta.

-No, no Walter, no puedes permitir que eso suceda, tienes que hablar con September, tiene que haber otra manera. Por favor Walter –dijo casi en tono de suplica-...

-Lo sé hijo… es terrible. Supongo que en ese momento esta fue la única opción que encontramos. No querría poner tu vida en riesgo, pero me debo haber encontrado con la cruda realidad. Discúlpame Peter, necesito que me disculpes de antemano por lo que voy a hacer...

Walter se acerco a donde estaba parado su hijo y lo abrazo profundamente, los dos rompieron en llanto sin guardar una sola lágrima.

-¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que va a pasarnos?

-No lo sé... pero es de lo más probable que ocurra.

-Si esto es lo que va a salvar al mundo… y a Olivia… estoy dispuesto a que enfrentemos nuestro destino... si ella va a estar bien, no tengo más nada que pedir.

-Ella va a estar bien hijo…

-Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás… si Olivia se entera que tiene que volver sola probablemente no vaya a querer hacerlo.

-Está bien, será un secreto entre nosotros.

-¿De que secreto hablan? –preguntó Liv quien apareció de brazos cruzados por la puerta de la habitación-.

-¡Oh Olivia! –exclamó Walter-.

-Est… estábamos hablando, de… de…

-Peter… ¿Qué esta pasando? –dijo Olivia con preocupación-.

-Walter, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? –inquirió Peter-.

-Esta bien… espero que sepas comprender Olive –dijo Walter acariciándole la mejilla-.

-Ven –Peter la tomó de las manos y la sentó a su lado en la cama de Walter-. Recuerdas que ayer hablamos de la posibilidad o no de recuperar a Etta.

-Sí… ¿Qué sucede?

-Tú sabes que pienso que esto de doblar el tiempo y hacer con él estas manipulaciones puede acarrear consecuencias impensadas. Soy la prueba viviente de eso. Cuando en 2026 decidimos mandar al pasado la maquina para tomar otra decisión que me permitiese salvar tu vida, yo fui borrado de la existencia.

-Peter –murmuró Olivia sollozando-…

-Por favor Olivia, déjame terminar… quiero que sepas que por esa razón yo no soy optimista en cuanto a recuperar a nuestra hija… no sabemos cual es el costo de volver en el tiempo. No sabemos con qué nos encontraremos.

-Yo se que vamos a recuperar a Etta… si quieres puedes llamarlo intuición. Tú sabes que nunca he sido una persona de fe precisamente, pero después de todo lo que pasamos, lo que pasé… lo siento en mi corazón Peter… sé que esta historia va a tener un final feliz.

Peter la miró fijamente mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Olivia parecía tan segura de esta conclusión que por un momento lo ponía a él a dudar sobre el futuro, mejor dicho, el pasado. Claro que ella no sabía lo que él… que probablemente, al reescribir la historia, jamás la conocería, jamás estaría con ella ni tendrían a su hermosa pequeña. La idea le resultaba aterradora. La amaba de tal manera que le era imposible negarse a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella fuera feliz… aunque eso implicara que lo fuera sin él.

-Está bien Olivia… voy a creer en ti –dijo acariciándole la mejilla-.

Ella lo abrazó y se dieron un tierno beso…

48 horas después…

El plan estaba en marcha y no había vuelta atrás. Inclusive habían recurrido al universo alternativo para solicitar ayuda. Cuando finalmente consiguieron la última pieza del plan, el hijo de Donald, comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario. Donald había llevado a Walter a un gran depósito en donde tenía a resguardo el resto de las partes de la maquina para viajar en el tiempo. Peter y Olivia por su parte, estaban trasladando los materiales que ya habían obtenido.

-Donald… necesito saber que va a pasar con… con Peter… tu sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me corresponde, pero si el plan funciona… es probable que mi hijo lleve otra vida completamente distinta a la que llevó hasta ahora. O lo que es peor… probablemente ni exista.

Donald se acercó a Walter y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Tienes que tener fe Walter… lo que estamos haciendo es lo mejor… PARA TODOS. Ya sabes lo que ha pasado cada vez que tú o yo hemos intentado cambiar el destino…

-…sí, lo sé… sé que puede ser algo desastroso.

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir... en su momento, tomaste una decisión que creíste correcta. Estoy seguro que has tenido tus motivos para elegir esta solución. Piensa Walter…eso sucedió la noche posterior a que te entregara el tulipán… TU SIMBOLO DE FE. Tienes que tener fe... nunca sabremos con seguridad cual es nuestro destino… pero si queremos podemos elegir que curso tomar. Y sobre todo, debemos tener fe, y confiar en las decisiones que hicimos.

-¿Tú crees que el tulipán sea una señal de que todo va a estar bien?

-Es lo que debemos pensar… ¿no lo encontraste aún?

-No. No tengo idea donde lo escondí…


	2. Chapter 2

-Peter, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Olivia algo molesta-.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes –respondió él fríamente-.

Ella lo sujetó del brazo con mucha fuerza y lo hizo girar para ver sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? Apenas me has dicho palabra en todo el día. Estamos a un paso de vencer… no entiendo porque tus ojos reflejan tristeza.

Peter le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la besó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Hay algo que necesitas saber –murmuró-.

-Dime…

-La otra noche con Walter, no hablábamos sobre la posibilidad de salvar a Etta… sino… mira Liv, el plan va a eliminar a los observadores. A TODOS... si eso pasa… yo nunca seré arrebatado de Over There… por lo tanto… por lo tanto… nunca nos conoceremos.

Ella no podía pronunciar palabra, de repente empalideció. Estaba absolutamente conmovida por esta posibilidad.

-No… no puede ser, tiene que haber otra salida –dijo ella llorando-.

-Tranquila Liv… yo pregunté lo mismo a Walter, pero él me dijo que esta era la única posibilidad de derrotarlos. Tenemos que enfrentar nuestro destino, sea cual sea… recuerda que los dos le hicimos una promesa a Etta, cumpliríamos con el objetivo por el que luchó durante toda su vida.

-Pero si eso pasa entonces no habrá ninguna Etta por la que luchar –dijo ella en un tono de tristeza sombrío-.

-No sabemos que pasara cuando el plan se complete. Pero necesito que recuerdes y sepas esto… en el caso de que nuestras vidas se separen definitivamente… tienes que ser consciente que te amé durante cada uno de los segundos que vivimos juntos, que amo y amaré a nuestra hija por siempre, sea a donde sea que estemos. Todo lo que hemos pasado juntos nunca se borrará, aunque nosotros no recordemos nada, nadie se lo llevará… como tú me afirmaste a cerca de Etta, nada ni nadie nos arrebatarán lo que hemos vivido juntos, siempre estarán conmigo, quiero que tengas esa certeza.

-¿Cómo puedo tener esa certeza si pronto no recordaré nada de todo lo que me estas diciendo?

-Hay cosas que trascienden el espacio y el tiempo Liv... siempre nos perteneceremos pase lo que pase... por eso quiero que lo sepas ahora, mientras esto dure.

-¿Y cuando acabe? ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Tienes que seguir con tu vida, tienes que ser feliz…

-No me puedes pedir eso… yo soy feliz solo contigo.

-Y yo contigo también, pero debemos aceptar que este es el destino que nos tocó y no podemos luchar contra él.

-No Peter... no voy a aceptar eso… toda mi vida he luchado contra el destino y no estoy dispuesta a rendirme, no ahora.

-Olivia…

-Shhh –lo interrumpió ella besándolo-. Yo sé que esta historia no va a terminar así… lo sé. Ahora debemos ir a buscar a Walter.

Peter la miro asombrado y decidió hacerle caso a duras penas.

Salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron al depósito. Cuando estaban llegando tuvieron que detenerse ya que había gran cantidad de partidarios distribuidos en la zona.

-Peter, están cubriendo las entradas ¿Crees que hayan encontrado a Walter y a Donald?

-No aun no lo hicieron –una voz los interrumpió-.

Ambos giraron y se encontraron a Broyles parado delante de ellos.

-Broyles –dijo Olivia emocionada-.

-Tranquilos, yo los he despistado, me enteré de que estaban aquí, recién vengo de ver a Walter y a Donald, les traje las ecuaciones.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Peter-.

-Sí… ustedes deben marcharse, yo les daré tiempo para que entren en el galpón. La maquina ya esta ensamblada.

Olivia lo miró con cierta melancolía; sin saber lo que vendría a continuación, decidió despedirse de su jefe.

-Philip, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-Agente Dunham, Peter, fue un honor para mí… espero que tengan éxito en esta misión. Confío plenamente en ustedes.

Ambos lo abrazaron emocionados y lo miraron por última vez antes de emprender el viaje más riesgoso de sus vidas.

-Vayan, no deben perder más tiempo.

Peter y Olivia hicieron caso y cuando ingresaron en el lugar, Broyles fue descubierto. Este se trenzó en una balacera para otorgarles más tiempo a sus amigos.

-¡Olivia! ¡Peter! Llegaron –gritó Walter-. Lo lograron, vamos que no tenemos tiempo.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó Liv-.

-Tú viajaras primero. Necesito a Peter conmigo para terminar de configurar la maquina hacía el futuro.

Olivia tragó fuerte y miró a Peter a los ojos con angustia.

-No quiero hacerlo –le imploró-.

-Olivia, Olivia, escúchame… tienes que hacerlo. Piensa en Etta… ella estaría feliz de saber que lo vamos a lograr –dijo Peter sosteniéndola mientras ella se aferraba como una niña a su cuerpo-.

-Olivia, no tenemos mucho tiempo más –dijo Walter lleno de dolor-.

-Peter, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos… pase lo que pase.

-Te lo prometo… TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE.

Se besaron apasionadamente ¿por última vez? Walter se acercó a ella y le coloco unos dispositivos en las muñecas.

-Walter… gracias por todo, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, he llegado a quererte como a un padre.

-Olive… también te quiero mucho –dijo abrazándola y llorando-. Espero que seas feliz… ahora debes colocarte detrás de la línea, nosotros nos alejaremos unos metros. Trata de poner tu mente en blanco, veras una emisión de energía enorme recorriendo tu cuerpo, no te asustes.

Walter inició la maquina y Olivia lo obedeció. Todos se pararon en el lugar que les correspondía. Liv levantó su rostro y se concentró en mirar a Peter... quería ver su rostro aunque sea una última vez. Antes de perderlo necesitaba comprobarlo una vez más, él era una parte de su vida que no estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar… pero en caso de que no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo quería quedarse con su recuerdo, el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Peter correspondió esa mirada que pareció durar años… la miraba y suspiraba y una lágrima rebelde hizo su camino a través de su cara. Gesticuló con la boca un _te amo _ y ella le correspondió llevando su mano a su corazón y respondiéndole _yo también…_


	3. Chapter 3

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y Olivia perdió la conciencia por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en su cama.

No sabia que había pasado, solo sentía un gran dolor de cabeza. Se fue incorporando lentamente, confundida. Miró a su alrededor sin entender del todo que había pasado ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? Se levantó de la cama y comprobó que se encontraba en la casa que había compartido con Peter… pero el no estaba ahí.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y se asomó en el cuarto de Etta. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

-¿Mami? ¿Ya debemos irnos? –preguntó la pequeña-.

-¡ETTA! –gritó Liv-. Estás viva...

Olivia salió corriendo en búsqueda de la pequeña, la sacó de la cama y la hizo girar en el aire, mientras lloraba y la besaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible? Si Etta aún existía, Peter aún existía también… ¿o acaso todavía no había desaparecido por completo?

-Etta, ¿a donde esta tu papá?

-No sé mami –respondió la niña-.

-Estas… vestida como el día… del parque.

-Siiii, dijiste que hoy íbamos a ir al parque, yo ya me vestí –dijo con una sonrisita-.

-¿Hoy?... es el día del parque –dijo Liv sonriendo-. Ven… ya se a donde buscar a Papá.

Mientras tanto en 2036…

-Bien Walter ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tienes que enviarme al futuro junto al niño…

-Entonces supongo que es hora de decir adiós...

-Eso creo –dijo Walter con mucho dolor en su mirada-.

Peter se acerco a él y rompió en llanto.

-Te quiero mucho hijo… espero que algún día sepas entender todo lo que hice por ti.

-Lo sé Wal… lo sé papá. Soy yo el que debo pedir disculpas, he estado ausente en tu vida durante mucho tiempo, te juzgué por lo que habías hecho, pero no comprendí tus motivos hasta que yo mismo fui padre.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Peter… tú has hecho mi vida mas maravillosa de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Nuevamente se abrazaron y lloraron juntos. Cuando rompieron el contacto, Peter le colocó el dispositivo a Walter y al niño y programó la maquina tal como lo habían hecho con Olivia. Nuevamente la luz invadió la habitación y Walter desapareció junto al pequeño Michael. Donald se acerco a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Peter-.

-Te voy a mandar al pasado… no puedo decirte con certeza donde aparecerás, ni cuando.

-Está bien, lo haremos igual.

Cuando estaban por activar la maquina uno de los portones se abrió y un grupo de partidarios ingresó al lugar.

-¡Corre! –gritó Peter-.

Él y Donald corrieron a resguardarse mientras se tiroteaban con los fieles al régimen. Se encontraban en serio riesgo, claramente los superaban en número y pronto se les acabarían las municiones… eso sin contar con que algún observer pudiese aparecer inadvertido.

-Peter, tenemos que dividirnos…

-¡NO! Quédate aquí, la última vez que nos dividimos en un tiroteo Etta murió.

-Escucha, tú necesitas ir al pasado, no yo. Debes colocarte el dispositivo, yo los distraeré.

Y sin mediar más palabra Donald se dirigió por otro costado en busca de los partidarios, Peter aprovechó la distracción hasta que pudo acercarse a donde estaba el aparato y lo programó, de pronto otro grupo de hombres armados ingresaron al lugar. Eran los miembros de la resistencia. Un partidario que estaba a punto de dispararle a Peter cayó al suelo desplomado y detrás de él apareció Anil.

-Peter, disculpa que llegamos tarde.

-Anil… que alegría verte de nuevo –murmuró-. Necesito que me ayudes con la maquina, debes activar una secuencia, verde verde verde y rojo ¿ok?

-Está bien

-Cuidado –gritó Peter mientras le disparaba a otro partidario-.

-Estamos a mano –sonrió Anil-.

-Gracias por todo amigo…

-De nada Peter, fue un placer haber trabajado con la familia Bishop.

Cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, Peter pudo observar a lo lejos a Windmark acorralando a Donald.

-¡NOOOOOOO! –gritó mientras Donald caía al suelo pesadamente-.

Y en ese momento Peter desapareció del lugar...

Año 2015…

-¿A dónde vamos tan rápido mami? –dijo Etta riendo-.

-Tenemos que buscar a papá –respondió Olivia-.

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en la manta verde que Liv había traído, ella tomó a Etta en sus brazos y le dio permiso para que fuera a jugar con los dientes de león que había a un par de metros. Liv estaba segura que encontraría a Peter en este lugar, no sabía por qué, pero solo lo presentía.

Debían esperarlo. Se recostó sobre la manta y sacó el libro que había traído en su bolso. Cuando lo abrió, un sobre cayó sobre la manta.

De pronto pudo ver como el cielo se iluminaba, su rostro se transformó ¿otra vez la invasión? ¿El plan de Walter había fallado?

Como si fuese un rayo emergiendo del horizonte, Peter apareció delante de ella con un rostro de confusión, giró y miro a Olivia y a lo lejos a Etta. Sin dudarlo salió corriendo gritando su nombre y la niña acudió a él, cuando finalmente la alcanzó la hizo girar en el aire.

Olivia aún confundida y con una sonrisa en su rostro salió corriendo en búsqueda de ambos, se agachó al lado de Peter y su hija y los besó en la cabeza llorando.

-Peter… estas aquí… ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé… no lo sé, pero estamos juntos, ¿esto es real? –él la abrazo llorando emocionado-.

-Lo es… te dije, esta historia tendría un buen final…

-Lo sé Liv, disculpa por no haberte creído –dijo mientras la besaba-.

-Papi ¿A dónde estabas? –preguntó la pequeña intrigada-.

-Papi estuvo trabajando mucho –respondió él ante la pregunta inocente de su hija-. Ven vamos a casa a darte un baño.

-Nooo, no quiero –protestó Etta-.

-Por supuesto que si señorita…

-Vamos a recoger las cosas –le dijo Liv-.

Mientras Etta corría en dirección a la manta, Peter y Olivia se miraban sin entender que había pasado.

-Entonces… no hay invasión –inquirió Olive-.

-Eso parece.

-Pero… tampoco desapareciste…

-No sé como es posible Liv... antes de marcharme de 2036, Windmark mató a September. En ese momento perdí todas las esperanzas…

-Papi, mira –dijo Etta-. Este sobre estaba en el libro de mami…

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó a Olivia-.

-No lo sé, no llegué a leerlo, justo apareciste.

Peter tomo el sobre y leyó la inscripción: _"Para mi hijo Peter… "_

-¿Walter? –dijo sorprendido-…


	4. Chapter 4

Walter miraba por última vez al pasado a través de su ventana interdimensional, llorando emocionado. Un hombre vestido de científico se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Doctor Bishop, es hora de ver al niño.

-Ok, deme un minuto –pidió Walter-.

Cuando el otro hombre salió de la habitación, Walter desconectó la ventana y la estrello en el suelo. September se lo había advertido, debía hacerlo, de modo contrario esto hubiera sido una tentación. Una muy peligrosa. Él sabía que no podía cruzar esa línea nunca más. Pero antes quería asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera a salvo… y que recibiera su regalo. No más paradojas, no más daño en nombre de la ciencia…

-Aún no has abierto ese sobre –dijo Olivia mirando a Peter-.

-No sé porque cada vez que lo miro siento sensaciones encontradas. No sé si quiero saber su contenido.

-Pero si te lo envió Walter debe ser importante… por qué no lo abres?

-Es… Está bien Liv, veamos que dice.

_Boston 13 de diciembre de 2036._

_Peter: espero que cuando estés leyendo estas líneas, te encuentres ya en el pasado junto a tu familia. Los últimos días han sido terribles, tenía la moral por los suelos, necesitaba algo que me ayudara a continuar. A seguir adelante. _

_Donald me había dicho que años atrás él vino a mí con un sobre y un tulipán blanco, el símbolo que decidí tomar como símbolo del perdón de Dios… y tuyo. Me aseguró que en ese entonces yo lo había guardado en otro lugar… todo este tiempo pasé buscándolo sin recordar… hasta que de pronto llego la iluminación. _

_Esta carta que sostienes en tus manos fue guardada en el libro que le regale a Olivia el día anterior a la invasión. Lo hice por un motivo en particular. Para asegurarles que no los separaría a pesar del plan... no sé si a Olivia le gustará lo que decidí, pero era la única manera de que estuvieran juntos._

_Cuando diseñe el plan con September contemplamos todas las alternativas y elegí una que no los perjudicara. Configuré la máquina para enviar a Olivia a tu universo... para que estuvieras junto a ella y para que Etta naciera…_

_El tulipán blanco que les adjunté ahora les pertenece… y es una certeza de que todo estará en orden, que yo estaré bien si ustedes lo están… Donald me aseguró que en su tiempo como observador había contemplado todas las líneas temporales posibles y sus resultados. Él me aseguró, que aunque estuvieran en otro universo igualmente se conocerían y estarían juntos… me dijo que ese era el destino de ustedes. Y creo que no se equivocó._

_Él también fue claro cuando te explicó que el plan consistía en doblar el tiempo como una cinta de moebius... lo que simboliza la naturaleza cíclica de muchos procesos, la eternidad, el infinito… un giro en la estructura del espacio tiempo que no se puede romper, al igual que ciertos lazos humanos…_

_Solo quiero reafirmarte que has sido lo más importante de mi vida y nunca te olvidare… _

_Los amo; cuida a mi pequeña Etta._

_Con afecto._

_Walter Bishop._

Aún azorados por la confesión de Walter, Peter y Olivia levantaron la mirada y pudieron observar un dirigible surcando el cielo.

-Espero que no te moleste pasar más de una temporada de este lado, ¿no es así? –preguntó Peter con una sonrisa-.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy contigo y con nuestra hija… el hogar es donde está el corazón…

-Y nos pertenecemos Liv… tenías razón –dijo Peter-. No puedo entender como hiciste todo este tiempo para estar tan segura que nuestro final seria juntos y con Etta con nosotros.

-Eso es muy fácil de explicar… yo sabia que habíamos nacimos para estar juntos… POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE.

-Y eso no cambiará nunca… te lo prometo. Para siempre…

Fin.


End file.
